devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry walkthrough/M17
Parted Memento is the seventeenth mission in Devil May Cry. __TOC__ Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Dante starts out at the base of the guard quarters, on the other side of the portal he jumped through to end the previous mission. The first thing to do is to step on the red circle on the floor to teleport back to the broken bridge. From here, the player has one chance to get Dante to the cathedral side of the broken bridge without falling down to start [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/SM11|Secret Mission 11: Blue Gem in the Sky]]. This is most easily done with Air Raid or Vortex: if Dante does not have enough DT, there is a Marionette partway up the starting area that can be taunted for more. If Dante falls, reset and reload to try again. The mission is the last of the "up high" missions, tasking Dante with getting a hovering Blue Orb Fragment with the aid of a Death Scythe, though it is more easily done using Air Raid. Once the secret mission is done, jump back through the portal and head upstairs, smashing various junk along the way for Red Orbs. A single Marionette is present in the room halfway up the tower. At the top are some chairs Dante can smash for Orbs and some bookshelves and a desk with lore about the nature of evil and the Demon World. Approach the far end of the room to activate the portal on the left, and jump through. This places Dante in a large square room: switch to Ifrit if it is not already selected, and then try to go through the door on the opposite side to where Dante started. This triggers a cutscene that seals the door and introduces a new enemy, the Frost (in Easy Automatic, it will instead be three Plasmas in bat form). Immediately evade as the cutscene concludes, since the Frosts start out attacking. The Frost is essentially an enhanced, ice-elemental version of the Blade: they are extremely resistant to Alastor (more so than even a Plasma), but very weak to Ifrit. Two Infernos will kill a Frost on any difficulty, and with a fully charged Meteor 2 it is possible to severely damage multiple Frosts at once if they are lined up (in Dante Must Die mode where they have slightly less health, this move will kill them instantly). They are slightly heavier and so do not launch as high, and have the same ability to break free of air juggles. They almost always appear in pairs. At close range they can perform an extremely fast claw swipe (so fast it can interrupt a Stinger) or a move similar to Ifrit's Inferno, where they leap high into the air and slam down, causing damaging ice crystals to sprout up from the ground in a circle around them. If the player is used to Devil May Cry 4 Frosts, they should note the hitbox on this attack lasts far longer in DMC 1. At close range they will just alternate these two attacks, but at medium to long range they have other abilities. Like a Blade, they can fire off their icy claws as projectiles, announced by an animation where they cross their arms. Since a Frost has claws on both hands, it can fire either one or two waves of projectiles: much like a Blade, after doing this the Frost will have to stand still and perform a short "reloading" animation where it re-grows its claws. They can also perform a directional ground-crawler attack where they send a wave of ice towards Dante. Rather than burrowing underground, they will rise into the air and teleport. The teleport deals damage if the Frost goes right into Dante or he touches the streak of ice the Frost leaves behind it, but can only travel in a straight line. If a Frost is heavily damaged, its right arm may be destroyed: following this it will encase itself in a column of ice and attempt to heal. Attack the ice column to stop this. If a Frost successfully heals, it is invulnerable for several seconds after exiting the ice column. After dealing with the enemies, go through the door. This places Dante in a long hallway with several suits of armor and tables that can be smashed for Orbs, as well as a wave of Marionettes, accompanied by Fetishes except on Easy Automatic. The passage partway along the corridor only leads to a door Dante cannot currently open, so head to the door at the far end and go through. Immediately move away from the door of the new room until the camera changes. An animated T-Rex skeleton referred to as "Pluto's Dragon" is present at the far end of this room, and will spit fireballs in a similar manner to Phantom, though the ones it uses travel more slowly. Dante cannot proceed until it is destroyed, since it disables the crank in the corridor: it cannot be fought directly since an impenetrable forcefield prevents Dante from getting close to it. Instead, switch to Alastor and uses High Time to knock the fireballs back at it: holding the button to jump up in the air is best, as it will mean Dante avoids the fireball if the player swings too soon. Once three fireballs have been knocked back, Pluto's Dragon will be destroyed, and a mirror will rise up from the floor in the middle of the hallway. Examine the device with the crank handle on the right side of the hall to the mirror to operate the mirror. The player has to rotate the left stick continuously to turn the mirror, stopping when it is in line with the mirror on the ceiling. When it is lined up, a key item, the Quicksilver, will form on a pedestal on the second floor of the area where Pluto's Dragon was. Jump and wall-kick or Air Hike up above the crank device to reach the upper floor: over on the right is a balcony area. Stand in the very center of this area and wait a few seconds and a Blue Orb Fragment will drop down. From here, proceed forwards into the main part of the room. There are hovering square platforms in this room that become visible whenever there is a lightning strike outside. Dante can still stand on them when they are invisible. The player can have Dante move across these, or if they have Air Hike can simply double-jump up to the pedestal from the raised platform Pluto's Dragon was standing on. With the Quicksilver in hand, exit the room the way Dante came in and go back down the corridor, this time going down the side-passage. Open the door with the Quicksilver to enter the Castellan's throne room: the player can have Dante go up the stairs behind the entrance and examine the throne if they would like to hear Dante's opinion of this room. Walking forwards, on the other hand, will trigger the final battle with... Boss: Nelo Angelo Nelo Angelo is now in his final form, and is a lot more dangerous than in previous confrontations, as well as about a foot taller. His basic moves are largely the same as in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M11|Mission 11: Fate]], but he is harder to stun (and as before, cannot be stunned if his punches or kicks are parried) and no longer brandishes his sword briefly before starting his 4-hit combo. His main new ability is his Summoned Swords, which he can create in a wide variety of different configurations to defend himself or harass Dante. It is best to equip Ifrit and the Grenadegun for this fight. His abilities are as follows: *Taunt: Nelo Angelo frequently taunts Dante on finishing a complete combo sequence. This does nothing for him, and is effectively just a chance for a free hit. *Teleport: Nelo Angelo teleports suddenly, and can attack almost instantly upon materializing. *Block: Nelo Angelo blocks by holding his sword up in front of him. He will either do this immediately on a first hit or after 9-10 combo hits. Blocking makes Nelo Angelo invulnerable to any frontal hits (even from Inferno), but he can still be struck from behind. His block can be broken by high-damage attacks such as fully-charged Ifrit punches/kicks or Meteor. *Single swing: A mighty swing in a 180-degree arc in front of Nelo Angelo. *Clash counters: Nelo Angelo can only perform these moves in response to a sword clash that fails to stun him. **Clash combo: Nelo Angelo swings his sword back behind him held horizontal, and performs a sweeping left-to-right slash, followed by a High Time. **Deathblow: Nelo Angelo lifts his sword above his head until the tip touches the ground behind him, then brings it crashing down in a single massive blow. Very high damage, but highly telegraphed and easily interrupted. *Four-hit sword combo: Two slashes followed by a double-slash. *Punch-punch-High Time: Nelo Angelo performs a low punch followed by an uppercut resembling Magma Drive. He will chain this into a ground or rising High Time with his sword, in the latter case followed by a downward slash or diagonal kick. *Punch-roundhouse kick: Nelo Angelo unleashes a devastating gut-punch, followed by a roundhouse kick. *Rush: Nelo Angelo points his sword and zooms towards Dante. He usually ends with a Stinger-like stab, but can actually combo this into any of his ground moves, including teleporting away. Best evaded by jumping. *High Time: Nelo Angelo swings his sword in a manner similar to High Time. He can either stay on the ground or do a rising High Time just like Dante: if the latter, he then follows with a either a downward slash or a diving kick. The length of Nelo Angelo's sword means this is an effective anti-air move. *Fireballs: Nelo Angelo charges up a powerful fireball with a distinctive sound, then hurls it towards Dante. This projectile cannot be deflected, so simply avoid it with a side-roll or jump. He is vulnerable while charging. He can perform this move multiple times in a row. If he teleports to the stairs up to the throne, it is almost always a prelude to doing this attack. When at red health he gains the ability to fire these while hovering, without their normal sound cue. *Hover: Nelo Angelo teleports to a position hovering in the air, either above where he started or over the Castellan's throne. From here he can perform additional Summoned Sword attacks. When it finishes, he can optionally conjure one of his defensive sword formations, and will always follow up with a very long rush move. He can be knocked out of this with a Vortex, slightly charged Meteor or a Round Trip, or forced out of it by running close to him. *Sword halo: A loose circle of swords appears above Dante's head, contracting into a tighter formation after a short time. **Rapid fire: As soon as the halo contracts, the swords start firing downwards, aiming at Dante's last position. This is easily avoided by simply running in a direction and not having Dante double back on himself. **Bunched up: Similar to rapid fire, but there is a one-second delay before the swords come down. **Downward circle: After the halo has contracted, it moves upwards, then, after about five seconds, the swords are fired straight down in a circle. Dante can avoid this by simply standing still. **Horizontal circle: The halo re-forms around Dante at waist level, with the swords horizontal, blades facing towards Dante. After about a second, they will all fly towards Dante at the same time. Jump to avoid, or destroy them preemptively with Inferno. *Sword formation: Other formations of swords which do not use the "halo" startup. **Horizontal: A long horizontal line of swords appear in front of Nelo Angelo, and are then ripple-fired from left to right. Jump to the left as soon as they start firing to evade them: rolling will not work, as the attack lasts longer than the roll's i-frames. **Vertical: A vertical column of swords appears in front of Nelo Angelo, and is fired at Dante from top to bottom. Easier to evade than the horizontal formation, as a simple jump to either side is enough. **Cross: A rough cross shape appears in front of Nelo Angelo, and then fires off from the middle outwards. **Diagonal: A rotating circle of swords appears above Dante's head, aimed diagonally downwards. After about two seconds, they are all fired diagonally downwards at Dante. **Sword mat: A roughly rectangular "mat" of swords appears hovering above Dante, the swords shifting and re-orienting themselves. The "mat" follows Dante for about two seconds before the swords start firing directly at him, with most of them following soon after. Sometimes there will be one or two stragglers that follow Dante for significantly longer than the rest. Jump around until the swords have all fired, or use an Inferno to destroy them pre-emptively. *Defensive swords: Nelo Angelo summons swords to protect himself. He can only do this when dropping down after hovering. There are two possible formations: **Blocking swords: Vertical swords rotate around Nelo Angelo at waist level: they will block hits aimed at him, and are destroyed after a few hits with the Grenadegun or in a single Inferno. The swords evaporate fairly quickly, so it is possible to simply wait this out. **Radial swords: Horizontal swords with their blades pointed outwards form a "skirt" around Nelo Angelo's waist, rotating and following him as he moves. They deal damage if Dante touches them: after a while they will stop moving and shoot outwards. Nelo Angelo's Summoned Swords are physical objects which can be destroyed by direct strikes or weapons with splash damage. A Meteor or Vortex can destroy most of these attacks before they can deal damage if the player is quick enough, and Rolling Blaze can be useful for damaging the formations that set themselves up close to Dante. Aside from the Summoned Swords, the same techniques as in Mission 11 will work, though there is now less of a margin for error as Nelo Angelo is a lot tougher this time around. Once Nelo Angelo is defeated, the mission ends. Higher difficulties The single Marionette in the guard rooms is replaced with two Fetishes. In the face-off with the Frosts, a second pair appear as reinforcements. The corridor afterwards, rather than Marionettes and Fetishes, has two possible spawns: one is a group comprised entirely of Fetishes, while the other is a wave of Nobodies. In Dante Must Die mode, the Frosts are on a 2-minute DT timer, though if Dante can defeat the first two before any replacements appear, the timer will disappear.